


Следующий шаг

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AI, AU, And he's an AI, Body Horror, Cyborgs, Established Relationship, M/M, Palpatine lives, Transhumanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: — Он дал мне уйти, Армитаж, — Кайло начинает суетливо ходить по комнате, — потому что я не представляю угрозы. Настолько он уверен в победе. Я думаю даже, что дело не в уверенности, — он усмехается, — он просто просчитал вероятность поражения и может ей пренебречь. Когда ему это будет удобно, Император станет властвовать везде, куда сможет загрузить себя.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Следующий шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Девятый эпизод по сценарию Треворроу (Хакс — Канцлер при Верховном Лидере на Корусанте), но Палпатин планирует нанести ответный удар спустя десятилетия гибернации. Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020

Шокирующую новость Верховный Лидер пришел сообщить ему лично, безотлагательно по возвращении в Столицу с Экзегола. Канцлер ожидал чего-то другого, когда Кайло Рен появился в его покоях посреди ночи — с маской, закрывающей половину лица, — никак не полных ужаса слов:

— Император жив.

— Что за… — Хакс хочет спросить, что за чушь он несет, но выражение лица Рена (у него даже еще кровь не засохла на краях маски, крифф) не оставляет сомнений, что всё так и есть.

Просто несколько мгновений процветания, безусловного успеха, в которые Хаксу не верилось, были невозможным чудом, а возвращение тени смертельной угрозы — естественный порядок вещей.

Хакс не был чувствительным к Силе. Он был одержим ей, как концептом, и за это время углубился в познание темной стороны, насколько это было возможно для государственного деятеля его занятости, и поддержка Кайло Рена, искавшего собеседника и оппонента, этому способствовала. Хакс не был чувствителен к Силе, но его интуиция была очень сильна, а знание о том, как жестока судьба, было лично проверено им не раз.

Чего-то такого он ожидал.

— Бессмертие, что он обрел, совершенно иного толка, чем мы могли представить, — Кайло подходит к нему, в дорожку лунного света, освещающую Канцлера перед хрустальным гробом с оружием павших воинов, — ты читал о том, как Дарт Плэгас пытался манипулировать жизнью, управляя мидихлорианами, но крифф, Армитаж, Дарт Сидиус превзошел своего учителя, я… Я не представляю, как мы отразим такую угрозу.

— Оставь мне стратегию и переходи к делу, — Хакс не утруждает себя субординацией. — Как он это сделал?

— Не совсем верно говорить, что Дарт Сидиус действительно жив, — Кайло потирает пальцами лоб и стирает кровь со стального края, — то, что сейчас собой представляет Император, является практически полностью машиной, я думаю, из его биологических составляющих остался только мозг и кровь, те жидкости, что содержат мидихлорианы. Я не смог скопировать никакую информацию, потому что он бы заметил вхождение в систему. Хакс, Император — это чувствительный к Силе огромный процессор, и я никогда не думал, что это вообще возможно.

«Иначе сам бы давно сделал что-то подобное», — невысказанно висит в воздухе.

— Он дал мне уйти, Армитаж, — Кайло начинает суетливо ходить по комнате, — потому что я не представляю угрозы. Настолько он уверен в победе. Я думаю даже, что дело не в уверенности, — он усмехается, — он просто просчитал вероятность поражения и может ей пренебречь. Когда ему это будет удобно, Император станет властвовать везде, куда сможет загрузить себя.

Хакс не может на него смотреть какое-то время, он сжимает пальцами хрусталь и рассеянно смотрит на подсвеченные рукоятки световых мечей. Не потому, что не знает, что делать, — о, он знает, это знание они разделяют, и от этого ему дурно.

Ему никогда не приходилось жертвовать дорогими ему людьми, потому что таких в его жизни просто не было, но сейчас, когда его две самые главные страсти были одной, человеком и властью, которой этот человек обладал, Хакс проклинает свою слабость в первую очередь, и во вторую — свою ошибку, веру в то, что по какой-то причине, только потому, что они считают себя правыми и побеждали всё это время, они всегда будут побеждать.

Первый Порядок продолжит побеждать, и за ошибку заплатят только они вдвоем.

— Тебе нужно довериться мне, — начинает он несвойственным себе мягким тоном, подходит к Кайло и берет его за руку. Снимает перчатки, свои и его, и снова берет за руку. — Я знаю, что делать.

Лицо Кайло уже не совсем человеческое, но взгляд еще не изменился. Хакс запоминает их двоих сейчас, на высоте их достижений, еще не побежденных и не сдающихся, рука об руку, и жалеет, что не может просто записать свои воспоминания и жить в них вечно, проигрывая их раз за разом. Ведь Кайло смотрит на него как на победителя, даже сейчас.

— Технология, о которой ты говоришь, для гуманоидов неслыханна, но она не могла развиться за мгновение. Ты знаешь как минимум одного могущественного человека, который был чувствителен к Силе, и наполовину состоял из металла.

— Дарт Вейдер, — и лицо Кайло наполняется осознанием — ужасом.

Они начали понимать друг друга с полуслова, как будто бы между ними была связь в Силе. Как иронично.

— У Первого Порядка есть доступ к научным достижениям Империи. Мы выясним, как именно Дарт Сидиус смог сочетать в нем кибернетику и живую материю, и как, — Хакс сглатывает, — добиться полной кибернизации, тоже поймем. Мы полагаемся на лучшие научные умы Галактики, — заканчивает он с высоко поднятой головой, — и станем только сильнее.

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь заставить себя сказать главное, — Кайло проводит по его щеке рукой, — я избавлю тебя от этого груза. Безусловно, что я пойду на это.

— Сами бы мы не зашли так далеко, — Хакс старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал, — чем сильнее наш враг, тем сильнее становимся мы, не так ли?

Кайло целует его в лоб. В первый и последний раз Хакс прячет лицо у него на груди и молча стоит, обхватив его руками.

На следующее же утро Канцлер начинает работу.

Хаксу приходится узнавать новые границы своей жестокости, хотя после уничтожения целой звездной системы, казалось бы, тяжело зайти дальше — но когда он одобряет программу исследования, содержащую формулировку «испытания на органических объектах», он чувствует, как подписывает её кровью Кайло.

Других людей будут пытать, возможно, до смерти, чтобы потом пытать его, но уже так, чтобы он непременно выжил. И Хакс будет с ним рядом до конца, и по его слову Кайло будет испытывать все новую и новую боль.

Но их величие будет вечным.

На первой стадии они начали с руки, подобно Вейдеру. Протез, однако, функционирует гораздо совершеннее, и спроектирован так, чтобы имитировать органические структуры, с расчетом на то, что эта имитация станет адекватной заменой функционирующего тела для чувствительных к Силе. Субстратом для управления Силой и их ученые, и авторы доступных Первому Порядку тайных исследований лордов темной стороны считают все же некую форму жизни — и им придется сделать так, чтобы новый Верховный Лидер продолжал вписываться в это понятие, превосходя при этом гуманоида.

В ночь перед ампутацией Хакс позволяет Кайло прикасаться к нему как угодно, где угодно, потому что рука — это всего лишь одна часть тела, и у них еще есть время, но это только начало. Наступит момент, когда все, что у Кайло останется — это воспоминания о прикосновениях. Возможно, что воспоминания о них будут записаны последовательностью нолей и единиц.

И когда приходит время, Хакс присутствует в операционной, за стеклом, — и несмотря на то, что он видел, как людям, далеко не таким спокойным, как Кайло сейчас, рассекают последовательно кожу и фасции, вычленяют по волокну мышцы и выскабливают сустав, чтобы присоединить безжизненный кусок пластика и металла, притворяющийся рукой, несмотря на то, что медицинская процедура вовсе не выглядит жуткой, ему хочется блевануть.

Он дал слово в первую очередь себе, он присутствовал везде, где только мог. Он собственными глазами видел, как гниет культя руки у испытуемого номер мать-его-всем-насрать, когда глава отдела разработки отчитывался о прогрессе и объяснял рациональность закупки уникального оборудования. Его ничуть не тронуло, что испытуемый номер хрен-его-знает гнил изнутри весь, потому что реакция отторжения трансплантата была такой сильной и нетипичной, что затронула ткани, не прилежащие к протезу.

Но сейчас это происходило с Кайло, все эти вещи делали с его Кайло, и Хакс был на таком взводе, что готов был расстрелять всю оперирующую бригаду за малейшую ошибку, лично.

Вторая фаза давала им преимущество перед Императором, который, по данным разведки, находился в стационарном положении. Хакс был уверен, что пока не завершен проект, планировать разрушение планеты было опасно, поскольку это могло спровоцировать его на превентивный удар, — а пока их единственным ресурсом было время. Вторая фаза успешно была протестирована на трех субъектах, и эти трое были не просто добровольцами, но и тщательно отобранными — полная кибернизация тел офицеров производилась с расчетом на то, что на них и осуществится проверка возможности интеграции искусственной и биологической нейросети. Хакс обрел бесконечно благодарных ему за вечную жизнь, лично верных идеальных солдат, и за успех в работе весь научный отдел получил военные награды приказом лично Верховного лидера.

Но оставался один нюанс — чувствительными к Силе они не были. Разговор по этому поводу становится для Хакса страшно болезненным.

— Кайло, я должен поручить это тебе, — Хакс старается, чтобы его голос не звучал, словно он отдает приказ, — нужен хотя бы один человек. Найди любого, кто чувствителен к Силе, прежде чем мы испытаем технологию на тебе. Твои рыцари, возможно…

— Нет, — отрезает Кайло, — если приходится чем-то жертвовать, то не своими. Мне плевать, я найду субъект для испытаний.

Жгучая обида живет в груди Канцлера еще долго. Только она и удерживает его в лаборатории, когда рабочая группа тестирует на молодом пленнике, отконвоированном Рыцарями в Столицу, аргументации. Когда результаты оказываются уверенно удовлетворительными, Хакс лично пускает ему пулю в лоб.

Два взгляда он запомнит на всю жизнь — ту любовь, с которой Кайло смотрел на него в ту ночь, ту ненависть, с которой превращенный в машину мальчишка плюнул ему в лицо перед расстрелом.

Третья фаза обозначает конец существования испытываемого объекта как классифицируемого в качестве живого организма по большинству существующих соглашений об искусственном интеллекте и кибернетике в Галактике.

Хаксу снятся кошмары каждую ночь, пока идут исследования. Когда Кайло рядом с ним в одной постели, ему снится, как искусственный голос выносит ему вердикт о неэффективности, и металлическая рука даже не поднимается, чтобы Силой сжать его горло и выдавить из него жизнь. В такие моменты Кайло отгоняет его кошмары, только интуитивно ощущая его беспокойство и отгоняя их пустой, спокойной темнотой покоя своего сознания.

Делить отсутствующие сны, возможно, еще более интимно, чем секс.

Когда Кайло рядом нет, все убитые им приходят к нему на его же похороны заживо, и некому их отогнать. Сам Хакс не сопротивляется, потому что думает, что они в своем праве.

В один из дней Кайло уходит в лабораторию, и когда Хаксу позволяют зайти в операционную, на столе сидит совершенный, идеальный, чужой Верховный Лидер, а рядом, в баках с кровью, лежат остатки мяса и костей Кайло Рена.

Они вместе смотрят на то, как их сжигают. Смотрит скорее Хакс, с полным ощущением, что он хоронит человека, который сейчас обнимает его, уткнувшись носом в волосы.

— Я словно узнаю тебя заново, — и пусть новый, искусственный голос звучит как чужой, ту неловкую нежность, с которой Кайло это говорит, точно подделать нельзя. Хакс еще может верить, что это — его Кайло.

Наступает третья фаза, и разведка приносит тревожные вести.

Само погружение интегрирующей системы и формирование интерфейса для мозга и процессора безболезненно — к этому моменту боль для Верховного Лидера не столь страшна. Но когда начинается отладка, Хакс слышит металлически звенящий крик даже через стекло, он готов сорваться и бежать, — чтобы что, чем он может помочь? — но его успокаивают, говоря, что процесс сонастройки напряжения для мозга и трансформирующих систем происходит на мощностях, для организма слишком высоких, но все это запланировано.

Хакс знает, что это запланировано.

Хакс знает, что это агония.

Хакс окружен ликованием людей, которые только что победили смерть.

Первое, что делает Кайло Рен, очнувшись от перезагрузки, — Силой ставит на колени охраняющих его кибернетизированных офицеров, и радость мгновенно стихает.

— Ваши права доступа в систему не могут позволить вам предать меня, — голос Кайло слышен везде, из динамиков каждого устройства в сети, и Хакс думает, что даже будучи машиной, Верховный Лидер не потерял любви к театральности, — но если вы попытаетесь нарушить протокол безопасности, я выжгу ваши микросхемы еще до того момента, как вы успеете сделать резервные копии.

И этот властный ублюдок — несомненно тот, с кем Хакс делил власть и постель все эти годы.

— Освободите помещение. Канцлер, — Кайло поднимает голову наверх и смотрит сквозь стекло ему в глаза.

Пока напуганные, но все еще восторженные сотрудники спешно покидают операционную, Хакс стремится внутрь.  
Возможно, что сейчас сбудется его ночной кошмар, возможно, что Кайло удивит его — но это не важно, потому что Хаксу просто необходимо убедиться, что все хорошо.

Кайло окружен холодным ровным светом, который его кожа отражает, словно мрамор.

— Я бы хотел показать тебе, — говорит он, — как ты был неправ. Ты всегда говорит, что любовь — это переменная в ряду констант, способная обрушить весь порядок, но Хакс, — он протягивает к нему руки, — ты и есть константа.

Холодные руки нового Императора смыкаются на его спине. Его кожа ничем не пахнет.

Хакс плачет, уткнувшись ему в плечо. До победы еще предстоит выиграть немало сражений, но это — самый главный триумф.


End file.
